


Они весьма скрытные создания

by Lupa_gangrel



Series: Рассказы не о кошках [1]
Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship, Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Красавчик Боб осознает, что хочет именно Раз-Два, то понимает, что должен держать язык за зубами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Они весьма скрытные создания

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/gifts).
  * A translation of [They are such secretive creatures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/178084) by [Trojie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie). 



> **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)  
>  **Примечания автора:** Написано для random00b на аукцион «Помоги Бразилии-2011». Кроме того, это своего рода пролог (от лица Красавчика Боба) к моей серии фиков «Рассказы не о кошках».  
>  **Примечание переводчика:** разрешение получено.  
>  **Предупреждения:** мат, гомофобия

      Не то чтобы Бобу не нравятся девушки. Разумеется, ему нравятся девушки, девушки прекрасны. С ними легко общаться. Он великолепно ладит с девушками. И к ним приятно прикасаться, они вполне его возбуждают. Просто… они ему _не настолько_ нравятся. Не настолько, чтобы реально запасть или захотеть по-настоящему флиртовать в барах. Не настолько, чтобы влюбиться.  
      Боб тащит девушек в _постель_ в основном потому, что нравится им, и потому, что все ожидают, что если ты шепчешься с телкой, значит, намерен ее трахнуть (включая телку — в девяти случаях из десяти), и потому, что — эй! — ему нравится секс. И в постели с ними он выкладывается по полной, потому что знает, каково это, когда тому, в ком ты заинтересован, похрен на тебя, а они всегда чертовски милы, поэтому Боб не хочет, чтобы они так себя чувствовали.  
      Никто не заслуживает так себя чувствовать.  
      Красавчик Боб, гроза всех девок, — так они его называют.  
  


* * *

      Боб никогда по-настоящему не осознавал, что знает толк в парнях. Во всяком случае, не в том смысле, который подразумевал, что он теряет от них голову… ладно, ну да, тогда это было так. Он просто отводил взгляд и продолжал делать свое дело и говорил себе: «Все пялятся друг на друга».  
      Но во время очередного траха с телкой Боб осознал, что Раз-Два сделал это с ним. Вообще-то, телку ему представил никто иной, как Раз-Два. Боб оприходовал ее, хорошо провел время, и она была шотландкой, с темными волосами и этой новомодной стрижкой в стиле пикси, и мозги Боба просто занесло туда. Туда, куда не должно было занести.  
      И она была высокой, и она была сверху, вся такая возбужденная, с этим своим грязным ртом, выстреливающим непристойности с пулеметной скоростью, и все, о чем Боб мог думать, — это кого ему напоминает ее сквернословие и ощущение, будто она _внутри_ него, вокруг него… и похоже ли это на то, как если бы на ее месте был Раз-Два.  
      А потом, после этого, казалось, что Боб не может перестать смотреть — смотреть так же, как Мямля на пташек: с «ух ты!», и наклоном головы, и чередой скверных, скверных мыслей. Кроме того, что он не может. Не может задерживать взгляд, не может издавать подобные возгласы и не может позволить себе подобные жесты или подобные мысли. Не в отношении своего кореша.  
      Иногда Боб позволяет себе это делать — думать так, смотреть так — на _других_ парней и, для надежности, в барах подальше, куда его приятели не заходят. И он представляется чужими именами и действует как шпион из кино про войну. Язык твой — враг твой, и все такое. Это его код «Энигма», и, если повезет, никто его не разгадает.  
      И все же они разгадывают.  
      Мямля застукивает его выходящим из паба под ручку с мужиком — или, если точнее, в обнимку с мужиком, — направляющимся прямиком в подворотню, потому что Боб не водит их домой, о нет, он хочет просто сделать это и свалить. Вероятно, старый добрый Мямля прется из одного паба в другой, поскольку он не тормозит, и это местечко не совсем в его вкусе, но он отлично видит Боба.  
      Боб застывает.  
      Мямля не останавливается, лишь кивает, подмигивает и продолжает шагать.  
      Боб в ахуе. В полном. Парень тянет его в подворотню, пытаясь вернуть себе его внимание, и падает на колени так резво, будто весь день об этом мечтал. Боб позволяет ему делать то, что хочется, стискивает в кулаках его волосы и отпускает себя, но это все фальшивка.  
      Это горячо и влажно, но совершенно неправильно. Неважно, насколько хорошо это ощущается, — вокруг его члена по-прежнему не тот рот. Это… Боб откидывает голову, прижимаясь затылком к стене, и сдается, толкаясь вперед, не просит ничего большего, нежели то, что готов дать этот мужик, потому что у него на уме совсем другой. Темноволосый, с громким голосом, который говорит ему «заткнись нахуй» или «иди, просто, блядь, иди, Боб». Абсолютно невинные вещи, от которых Бобу сносит башню, которые терзают его.  
      А теперь Мямля знает, что Боб ебется по подворотням с парнями. Мямля расскажет все Раз-Два и остальным. Потом все начнут удивляться, начнут беспокоиться и перестанут быть его друзьями, потому что будут думать, что он хочет им присунуть. Что ж.  
      Боб не в состоянии закончить предложение, когда какой-то чувак норовит высосать ему мозги через член, и остатки мозга говорят ему: это он, приятель, это конец. Глаза Боба закатываются, он зажмуривается, и мужик вылизывает его начисто, и он умудряется выдохнуть «ага, здорово» и грубо, торопливо подрочить парню, который трется о него так, что Боб понимает: его больше заводит то, как Боб выглядит, чем то, что он делает. А потом Боб остается один, и ему больше не за что прятаться.  
      Стена по-прежнему поддерживает его, пока он застегивает штаны и пытается отдышаться. Когда выветривается послеоргазменная нега, все, что у Боба остается, это красная волна гнева, следующая по пятам за паникой. Нахуй Мямлю. Нахуй его за то, что не выбрал другую ночку, нахуй его за то, что не выбрал другой бар.  
      Нахуй самого Боба и его тупость, раз позволил себя поймать. Он знает, что завтра окажется в полном дерьме. И, вполне возможно, это дерьмо из него еще и выбьют.  
      Но он не может не прийти, так что он идет. Ну, знаете. Держи удар, и все такое.  
      Мямля зовет его на партию в пул, поэтому Боб собирает шары, и Мямля разбивает, посылает двенадцатый в угол, чтобы загнать в лузу полный шар, промазывает четырнадцатым мимо боковой лузы из-за ворсинки на сукне, а потом обходит Боба сзади, достаточно близко, чтобы прошипеть:  
      — Приятель, я тебя не выдам, — ему на ухо и полностью похерить ему удар.  
      — Промах, — выдавливает Боб, и Мямля выстраивается снова, и, по существу, партия после этого проиграна — Мямля загоняет шар за шаром, — но, по крайней мере, под кий попадают не собственные «шары» Боба.  
  


* * *

      Следующий залет Боба случается с одним из клиентов Печенюшки — сей факт открывается Бобу, когда оный Печенюшка пританцовывает в комнатушку этого мужика, пока Боб очень занят. В смысле, _очень занят_. Парень темноволос, выше Боба, и Боб втрахивает его в матрас в три часа ночи, когда заходит Печенюшка.  
      Он так же спешно выметается, но не раньше, чем они оба узнают друг друга, оба понимают, что именно только что видели, и, кажется, это что-то значит для нового дружка Боба, потому что тот вскидывается под ним, как скаковая лошадь, и секунду спустя они оба выстреливают, как гребаные ракеты.  
      Боб сразу же натягивает шмотки и сваливает. Однако, похоже, Печенюшка настроен поговорить, когда они сталкиваются в следующий раз.  
      — Тут нечего стыдиться, Красавчик. Думаешь, я не знаю, что это такое — жаждать чего-то, когда все говорят, что ты не должен этого хотеть? — спрашивает он и наклоняет голову по направлению к Бобу, и в мутном, дымном свете задней части «Шпилера» мешки под глазами Печенюшки превращаются в наркоманские провалы. Бобу не по душе сравнение, но он улавливает суть.  
      — Я никому не проболтаюсь, так что расслабься, сынок, — добавляет Печенюшка. — Я лишь хочу сказать тебе — будь осмотрительнее, лады? Не все такие понимающие, как старик Печенюшка. — И он косится влево, и Боб следом за ним оглядывается туда, где Раз-Два читает газету.  
      — Понимаешь, о чем я? — спрашивает старый наркодилер и пихает Боба локтем.  
      — Да, — отвечает Боб, потому что он понимает.  
      Раз-Два поднимает глаза, и Боб улыбается — немного болезненно, — и это по-прежнему здесь, то, что вынуждает его стряхивать гул возбуждения. Оно всегда здесь, неважно, скольких мужиков оприходует Боб. Он не в силах смыть это.  
  


* * *

      Фред ничего не видит, никому не говорит и не задает вопросов, он просто праздно рассказывает Бобу историю, приключившуюся с его племянницей и ее девушкой за семейным ужином на прошлое Рождество. Это смешная история, и Фред обожает рассказывать Бобу о своей семье, поскольку знает, что Бобу не плевать на такие вещи, но Боб не может не чувствовать, что Фред на кое-чего намекает, понимаете? Обозначает свое мнение.  
      И вот, один за другим, так или иначе, но узнает вся банда. И ладно, возможно, стало меньше небрежных похлопываний по спине, и, возможно, они стараются не ссать с ним в один писсуар, но они хранят его секрет и не забивают до смерти в переулке, поэтому Боб решает, что ему есть за что быть благодарным.  
      Главная штука в том, что не знает Раз-Два. И никогда не узнает. Не то что Боб считает Раз-Два не толерантным, или гомофобом, или еще что — ну, не большим, чем любой другой мужик, — просто, ну… Раз-Два не тот человек, который любит сюрпризы. У него свой взгляд на мир, и он намерен его придерживаться. Боб не хочет быть тем, кто потрясет его основы.  
  


* * *

      У них нет времени на деликатность. Им нужно смыть грязь с ботинок, и кровь с рук, и все остальное — Боб точно не знает, что нынче могут использовать легавые, чтобы навесить на человека дело, он лишь знает, что мелочи, которые он не может увидеть, и даже не в курсе, как можно увидеть, способны упечь его. Поэтому он скидывает рубашку и джинсы и пытается игнорировать тот факт, что Раз-Два делает то же самое.  
      Он заходит в душ и яростно намыливается, благодаря бога и парикмахеров за изобретение короткой стрижки, и пытается игнорировать тот факт, что Раз-Два втискивается под душ вместе с ним, сверкая голыми яйцами.  
      Тревога Боба — его спасение. Если его закроют, всем будет похер на его предпочтения — их будет интересовать лишь, как много он может принять. И если вылезет наружу, что он неравнодушен к мальчикам, они просто сделают вывод, что он хочет все, что они ему дают, и еще больше. И, возможно, Боб чуточку извращенец, но не настолько, так что, несмотря на то, что он практически переживает наяву одну из своих грязных фантазий, ничто его не выдает — если вы понимаете, о чем я.  
      И все-таки… Раз-Два ухмыляется ему сквозь покрывающую лицо пену от шампуня и произносит:  
      — Мы близки, да?  
      — Ага, — отвечает Боб. — Слишком, блядь, близки. — И ополаскивается, вытирается и уходит до того, как выходит Раз-Два. Другими словами, он сбегает, и таков был план, поэтому Боб не чувствует себя виноватым.  
Вину он чувствует позже, когда принимает душ, в котором нет необходимости, и обманывает себя, отдаваясь на милость собственной руки, уныло пробегающей по груди вниз, до ноющего члена, и обратно.  
      Боб пытается сказать себе, что на самом деле не стремится одурачить себя этим душем, но это ложь. Это просто ложь. Мысленно он продолжает видеть голого Раз-Два, прижатого к нему под струями воды, со сползающей по подбородку пеной, и _твою мать_ — рука Боба возвращается прямиком к члену, да так там и остается, словно приклеенная.  
      Он опирается спиной на стенку душа и позволяет воде стекать по склоненной голове и опущенным плечам, пока он трахает собственный кулак. Раз-Два никогда не узнает. Он не может. Боб никогда, никогда, блядь, не скажет ему об этом, потому что это все испортит. От добра добра не ищут, пусть Раз-Два останется его корешем, это все, чего Боб хочет, все, что ему действительно нужно. Ему не нужно _это_.  
      Сейчас кожа Боба скользкая от воды и его собственной спермы, и он не может не всхлипывать влажно в наполненный паром воздух — до того ему хорошо. Он закрывает глаза, вспоминая, представляя, стараясь вообразить, как бы выглядел Раз-Два, если бы был тут, если бы участвовал в этом, если бы его глаза щурились от кое-чего погорячее и темнее, нежели адреналиновый смех. Боб не хочет этого, он хочет, чтобы все было… черт, наравне или что-то типа, потому что Раз-Два — не один из случайных ебарей из переулка, он не просто дырка для траха, — но не может сдержаться: мысленный образ Раз-Два, моющего волосы и роняющего повсюду пену, заставляет Боба желать опустить того на колени — нет, он хочет, чтобы Раз-Два сделал это сам, хочет видеть, как тот падает на колени с полными похоти глазами, обхватывая губами головку члена Боба. Хочет видеть его дрочащим собственный член и стонущим заполненным ртом.  
      Боб кончает сильно и быстро, смывает все в водосток и жаждет отправить туда же все плохие мысли и скверные желания. В любви к мальчикам нет ничего дурного, о нет. Это он уже перерос. Но хотеть в таком роде своего кореша, своего кореша-гетеросексуала — вот это плохо. А наблюдать, как он принимает душ, и дрочить на это — еще хуже.  
      Боб негодяй. Всегда им был. Скользкая дорожка, дурной райончик, дурные привычки, дурная компания — сплошные клише, — но он никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько, блядь, преступником, как чувствует прямо сейчас.  
  


* * *

      Однажды Раз-Два представляет Боба телке, Жанетт, и Боб точно знает, что это значит. Таким образом Раз-Два выражает отчасти благодарность, отчасти поздравления, что их последнее дельце не вполне вылилось в полную непруху. Боб притворяется, будто не замечает подстрекающую ухмылку Раз-Два поверх плеча Жанетт.  
      Та проводит ногтями вниз по руке Боба и улыбается ему, и старые привычки не умирают, знаете? Некоторые вещи слишком легки, и он ввязывается в рутинный флирт, и она ловится на крючок, и остается только подсечь.  
      Но Боб не может этого сделать. Ну ладно, может. С _этим_ не возникает трудностей, и никогда не возникало — но оно ощущается гребаной ложью, и он просто не может и дальше ебать себе мозг. Даже если попытается — все равно мысленно будет представлять Раз-Два.  
      Ему звонят, и Боб вежливо извиняется и принимает звонок, благодарно избавляясь от девицы, и это Кроун, адвокат, которого они наняли для Боба несколько месяцев назад, когда он оказался чересчур небрежен и во время дела подошел слишком близко к камере слежения.  
      В течение месяца Боб должен предстать перед судом — завтра ему необходимо встретиться с адвокатом.  
      Все, о чем Боб в состоянии думать, — что это дает ему лишнее оправдание, чтобы не идти домой с Жанетт.  
  


* * *

      Ребята относятся к этому спокойно, хотя после нескольких недель советов Фреда, и мыслей Фреда, и воспоминаний Фреда о собственной ходке Боб уже жаждет, чтобы тот нахуй заткнулся и дал им поиграть в карты. Он не хочет зацикливаться на этом, ясно? Он просто хочет сыграть в покер.  
      Они часто играют в покер в «Шпилере». Это способ убить время и, ну, знаете, практика. На самом деле для многого, но как по Бобу — в основном для этого. Для покер-фейса. Потому что Раз-Два творит пиздец забавные вещи вроде приспускания штанов заради дурацкой шутки, и Бобу хочется зарычать и перескочить через стол и спрятать Раз-Два подальше от чужих глаз, шарящих по его телу, хочется притиснуть его к стене и…  
      Покер-фейс. Раз-Два не твой, Боб, и это всего лишь шутка, и нахуй это — как будто парни никогда раньше не видели его жопу или реально интересуются ею. Это все в твоей голове, бедный ублюдок.  
      Но боже, чего только Боб ни хотел бы сделать с этой жопой.  
      Мямля бросает свои карты и следует за Раз-Два в заднюю комнату. Боб провожает их взглядом, пока Фред не толкает его локтем, и тогда он сбрасывает карты, швыряя их в центр стола, и уходит. Внезапно здесь становится слишком жарко.  
      Боб курит снаружи, опираясь ногой о стену, в тени «Шпилера», когда сбоку подобно призраку вырастает Мямля.  
      — Собираешься сказать ему? — осведомляется он без предисловий. Это в стиле Мямли — всегда рубить сплеча. Он не специально вышел сюда к Бобу, чтобы поболтать по душам. Но Бобу насрать. Он не заинтересован исповедоваться. Ни вообще, ни, блядь, в частности прямо сейчас.  
      Он щелчком посылает окурок в сточную канаву и говорит:  
      — Нет.  
      — Когда-нибудь придется сказать хоть что-нибудь, — говорит Мямля. — Либо придется трахаться с телками, которые тебе нахер не уперлись, только потому, что не хочешь, чтобы он заметил, на кого ты пялишься на каждой вечеринке.  
      — Отъебись.  
      — Как знаешь. — Мямля смотрит Бобу в глаза. — Но хотя бы подумай об этом, лады? — Он поворачивается, чтобы уйти, подняться по лестнице и вернуться к ребятам и покеру.  
      — Он возненавидит меня, — бормочет Боб, отчасти надеясь, что Мямля уже слишком далеко, чтобы услышать. Но тот оглядывается.  
      — Дай ему шанс, — говорит Мямля, тепло и без жалости, большое, блядь, спасибо ему. — Он твой кореш.  
      Боб и хотел бы сказать что-нибудь храброе, типа как он желает, чтобы все оставалось как есть, и поэтому не открывается Раз-Два. Правда, он не храбрец, он идиот. Он эгоист и трус, и безопаснее хотеть, и ждать, и дрочить, чем сказать это вслух. Разговоры опасны.  
  


* * *

      Самое тупое, что когда-либо говорил Раз-Два, это:  
      — Уж тебя-то я по-любому пойму. Ты ж мой лучший кореш.  
      Самое опасное, что когда-либо говорил Боб, это:  
      — Раз-Два, я не хочу стриптизерш. Я хочу тебя.


End file.
